Metamorphosis
by Beelzemon
Summary: When a new student becomes a test subject for the Splicers new serum, Terry has to help keep things under control... Some language.
1. Default Chapter

Metamorphosis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond. I own Kyle and his family, but besides the storyline, I own little else of or in the story.  
  
Summary: When a new student is injected with a new splicing formula, Terry has to keep things under control.  
  
  
  
This is a rewritten version of 'Changes'. I removed that fic and it's continuation because they turned out awful. Also, there will be more changes than the name… Anyway, for those keeping up with my Digimon fan fiction, it turns out Machinedramon cheated the bet, so I can change the storyline. I'm not sure if I want to now, but it must be done…  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Kyle, I know you aren't fond of Gotham, but I need to live here to get the job at Foxtecha."  
  
"Assuming we live that long here…"  
  
"Kyle, this isn't where we're going to live. I'm just lost at the moment."  
  
"Oh. For a second, I thought you lost your marbles driving through the worst part of the city…"  
  
"You're acting like you know your way around here."  
  
The blue haired teen pulls a printout map from his pack. He opens it, and it reveals that he's marked the different areas in advance. His blue haired mother is a little surprised.  
  
"You made out a map?"  
  
"Not important. Where's our home?"  
  
"Near your new high school."  
  
Kyle looks over the map with his green eyes. He seems a little worried about something for a few minutes.  
  
"Whew. According to what I printed up, our home should be in a gang's territory."  
  
"Gangs?"  
  
"The internet sources say that the two worst gangs are the Jokerz and the T's. The two hate each other, but I think we're safe as long as we're careful."  
  
"You're as resourceful as your father, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a question. Why is our hair blue?"  
  
"I was young and wild about dyed hair before you were born. I learned later the dye tampered with genes to make it permanent. By the time I thought of using the stuff to make our hair normal, they banned its use."  
  
"So how come the hair that's not on my had isn't blue?"  
  
"It is, but it's a very faded shade."  
  
Kyle looks at his arm for about a minute.  
  
"I never noticed the blue."  
  
Both remain silent for a few minutes before Kyle's mother parks in front of a three-story home.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kyle whistles at the house. He never expected something that looked that fancy.  
  
"Wow. How could you afford such a home?"  
  
"Foxtecha gave us a moving grant."  
  
"W-O-W!"  
  
Kyle goes to the door, and opens it. The moving men are still unpacking their things. Kyle digs around through a box until he pulls out a modern version of a Walkman. He digs around some more, and pulls out a bag with some music discs in it, and a watch he pieced together from a few things. It had a built in compass now.  
  
"Kyle? Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk. I want to see the new school."  
  
"You were the one worried about hoodlums."  
  
Kyle pulls a stun gun out of the box.  
  
"That's why I put a stronger battery in this."  
  
Kyle puts the stun gun in his pack, and walks out the door for a walk.  
  
  
  
"Geez. I can't believe Spring break is almost over."  
  
"Get used to it, Terr."  
  
"Hey Max, do you know anyone interested in dyed hair?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Terry points at a blue haired teenaged guy in a white shirt and blue jeans looking at the high school. He also seemed to be listening to something on his Walkman. Terry and Max walk over to him, but he doesn't hear them. Then Terry taps his shoulder. That was a mistake, because the new guy is a little high strung. He quickly jumps back, takes a stun gun out of his pack, and zaps Terry. Terry falls to the ground before the guy turns his Walkman off.  
  
"… Opps. Sorry. I'm still a little edgy over the move."  
  
"Why did you zap him?"  
  
"I thought you might be Jokerz."  
  
"They don't normally come around here." Terry said as he struggled to get up.  
  
Kyle began to inspect his stun gun.  
  
"Something's wrong here. That should have knocked you out cold."  
  
Kyle opens the battery pack on the defensive weapon. He finds that the battery is loose. He pushes it into place, and closes the pack.  
  
"There. Anyway, I'm sorry about the free shock therapy."  
  
Terry gets up as Kyle puts the stun gun away.  
  
"No problem… * coughs* Just look before you fry someone with that thing."  
  
"I will… Still, something about my new high school has me on edge."  
  
"Wait… This is your new high school? This is our high school."  
  
"Really? That helps a little. The name's Kyle."  
  
"Terry. This is Max."  
  
"Hi." Max said.  
  
"I should start tomorrow. Maybe you can help me find my way around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kyle walks off, turning his Walkman on as he goes. This time, he doesn't use the headphones, and the song can be heard.  
  
"…And they say that a hero will save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait~ I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, watching as they all fly away~."  
  
"That guy sure likes his older music."  
  
  
  
Kyle was passing an alley, when he thought he heard something. He turned his Walkman off. Besides, he didn't want to irritate more people. Kyle looked into the alley, and saw no one. He started on his way again, when someone grabbed his from behind, covering his mouth with a rag soaked in some chemical. He passed out…  
  
  
  
Kyle woke up in the alley. He quickly checked his belongings, and was upset when nothing was stolen. If something were taken, he'd feel safer. No one would knock a person out for no reason. He looked over his body. No cuts or bruises to his knowledge. He felt through his blue mullet, and felt nothing except his hair.  
  
'This is odd.'  
  
Kyle forgot about it, and went home. He was unaware of three figures hiding in the shadows of the alley.  
  
"Did you do it?" Asked a thin man.  
  
"I'm sure." A big man responded.  
  
"For the record, which DNA did you use with the new formula we were testing?" A teenaged girl asked.  
  
"The one in this vial." The big man said as he handed the vial to the thin man.  
  
"YOU FOOL! We were going to sell this back to Foxtecha for money. Now it's stuck in him, and we can't sell it now. The sample can't be separated from him with our current equipment." The thin man shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The big guy responded.  
  
"How long does the new formula take to work?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's a great deal longer than the old one. Still, this serum is permanent."  
  
The three figures continued to talk, as Kyle was getting ready for bed. He got into his bed, and began to wonder what happened in that alley…  
  
  
  
Better start, isn't it? 


	2. Beginnings...

At least this is going better than it did before. Geez it needed that rewrite.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Beginnings…  
  
  
  
"Class, a new student has enrolled during Spring break, and I'd like to introduce him. You can come in now."  
  
Terry and Max knew who it was. Most of the other students stared at his blue mullet. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore yesterday; only he didn't have his Walkman or stun gun.  
  
"Class, this is…"  
  
"Kyle Richardson."  
  
"All right then, choose someone to help you around the school on your first day."  
  
Kyle thought for a second, and then picked Terry.  
  
"Okay, Terry, let's see… Well, he does have your classes. Terry, you'll show him around today."  
  
  
  
Homeroom went well, and Terry was walking Kyle to science. Kyle was the first to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Terry? Is there some kind of mugging wave going on?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Someone jumped me last night, and used a rag soaked in something to knock me out."  
  
"First day, and you're mugged? That's not a good sign."  
  
"Well… Nothing was taken, and I wasn't harmed in any way… Anything the school rumor mill might have heard?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge."  
  
Kyle stopped. Terry was about to ask why he stopped, when he heard Kyle's stomach growl.  
  
"Huh? I was sure I had a decent breakfast. Oh well…. Hmm…"  
  
Terry started to think Kyle was a little weird when he sniffed the air a couple times.  
  
"Hey! Someone's making a pie in the cooking class. Maybe they won't mind if…"  
  
"Forget it. We'll be late."  
  
Kyle suddenly held his nose like something reeked.  
  
"Fine, but only because they spilled vinegar in the pie…"  
  
The two continued to Science, while Terry really began to think Kyle was weird.  
  
  
  
Max had that science period as well. She was a little late, but at least she made it. She took her seat next to Terry.  
  
"Hey Terr."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm accident prone. I was making a great pie, and I had to knock vinegar into it."  
  
Terry then began to stare at Kyle.  
  
"What is it Terr?"  
  
"Kyle nearly made us late over a pie he claimed to smell from half- way across the school, and the only reason I convinced him to forget it was because he said he could smell some vinegar spilled on it."  
  
Then Max began to stare at Kyle…  
  
  
  
Kyle and Terry had Gym next. Although Kyle's stomach growled louder now, he didn't think of being sidetracked. When they got into the locker room, they heard someone talking.  
  
"Did you hear? The Splicers began to take people off the streets, and forcefully splice them."  
  
"Splicers?" Kyle asked.  
  
"You don't know? The Splicers are kind of a gang that uses splicing. They splice animal genetics into people, making them like the animals they spliced. There are antidotes though."  
  
"Not for the new serum they're said to be testing." Nelson chimed in as he went into the gym.  
  
Before Terry finished changing, Kyle asked him something.  
  
"That means they have access to chemicals, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"And they use an injection gun?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
Kyle had already taken his shirt off, revealing his normal frame. He checked his arms, and found a small scab on his right arm.  
  
"%@#^ IT!"  
  
Kyle slammed his fist into a locker, leaving a slight dent. Terry now knew what he was getting at. He had been spliced…  
  
  
  
This isn't good, is it? 


	3. The changes speed up...

Better get the ball rolling…  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – The changes pick up speed…  
  
Luckily, Terry and Kyle were alone in the locker room.  
  
"Calm down Kyle. I'm sure you weren't spliced."  
  
"Let's look at it this way… One- they have easy access to the stuff they knocked me out with. Two – My home is near a gang territory, and I think it's the Splicers. Three- Nothing I had was taken, and I didn't seem to be hurt. Four – No one knocks someone out without a reason."  
  
"Um… I don't know. Just wait a little while. Maybe that's a bug bite."  
  
"Terry! SOMETHING'S happening to me. I could tell someone was making a pie in cooking class from the other side of the school, and now I can smell some three-day old meat from the cafeteria. THAT CAN'T BE CALLED NORMAL!"  
  
"Just try to wait it out. Maybe they only spliced a small amount of DNA."  
  
"…Maybe. We'd better get to the gym before someone comes looking for us."  
  
"I have to make a phone call. I know someone that could help."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kyle went into the gym, while Terry used a pay phone to call Bruce Wayne…  
  
  
  
"Class, the principal suggested we limber up your muscles with gymnastics today. I've set up the balance bar, and the rest of it. After we all limber up, we'll move on to laps around the gym."  
  
"Hey new kid." Nelson said.  
  
Kyle heard him from a few feet away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fifty bucks says I can do better than you."  
  
Kyle knew what he meant, and also felt unusually confident.  
  
"You're on. You first. By the way… I expect the credits after school."  
  
Nelson went up to the first cross bar. He jumped up and grabbed it. He began to swing on it a bit, then he jumped to the second one, but he missed, and landed face first on the mat. The others watching the bet, including the teacher, were a little surprised he missed. Nelson got up, and walked toward Kyle.  
  
"You still have to do better than me."  
  
"Simple." Kyle said, felling incredibly confidant.  
  
Kyle moved the balance bar a little, and then went to the crossbar. He hopped up, and grabbed it. He began to swing. He spun quickly, and then jumped for the higher bar. He spun backwards once before he grabbed it. He then swung around that bar, and jumped from the top back toward the first bar. He looked like he was using a fancy landing, but he really caught the bar again, and quickly swung back to the second bar. He then turned around, and began to swing backward. After gaining enough speed, he jumped toward the balance bar, used a handspring off of it, made one and a half spins, and landed in a crouching position, facing the balance bar. Everyone, including Terry, who had finished the phone call, was shocked. Kyle didn't seem to notice, and walked over to Nelson.  
  
"You didn't have a chance. Keep your credits. I thought you'd be a challenge."  
  
  
  
"Laps!"  
  
Everyone was limbered up, and raring to go. Then Nelson opened his mouth again.  
  
"Double or nothing that I can outrun you."  
  
"Fine. It'll give you a chance to avoid debt."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Nelson was in an all out sprint. He didn't want to lose 100 credits. He then noticed Kyle had a healthy lead.  
  
"WHAT THE?"  
  
Kyle was pulling further ahead FAST. Nelson tried harder, but only managed to avoid losing ground, and he was tiring. Suddenly, Kyle stopped, and Nelson soon past him. Kyle was busy tending to sore muscles…  
  
  
  
In the locker room, Nelson seemed upset. Kyle didn't really notice, and was busy trying to soothe his aching muscles. He didn't understand why they hurt, or why muscles he wasn't using were hurting.  
  
"Are you okay?" Terry asked him.  
  
"No. It feels like every muscle in my body aches."  
  
"The way you were playing, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Kyle then removed his shirt, and got his other shirt out of the locker. Terry was the only one to notice the change. Before gym, Kyle had an average body. Now, it was quite muscular. Kyle only noticed a side effect…  
  
"MPH! My shirt seems a little tight."  
  
By now, they were alone again.  
  
"Kyle… Look in the mirror."  
  
He did, and noticed his altered physique.  
  
"This could be serious…"  
  
  
  
Lunch came quickly, and Kyle was famished. Terry didn't need to ask if he was, because his stomach growled loud enough for some near-by people to stare at him.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I'd even eat whatever they're serving today."  
  
"THAT would be a mistake."  
  
Kyle was served his lunch, and he went to a table. He ate quickly, and he also ate a lot. The kids at his table stared at him. Kyle thought back to science class…  
  
"Quick metabolism."  
  
"That's not it. We never saw anyone able to eat Wednesday's mystery meat. It's too tough to cut or chew normally, but you did both."  
  
"Got me there."  
  
Kyle left for the bathroom. Terry thought something was wrong, and soon left for the bathroom as well…  
  
  
  
Kyle had finished washing his hands, when pain racked his body. Specifically, the pain was in his back and behind. It went away quickly, but it helped bring attention to another change. When he opened his eyes, he saw his teeth reflected in the mirror. They were all razor sharp…  
  
  
  
  
  
I said the changes sped up, and I meant it. 


	4. 'Growing' pains...

Dang. Turns out that the first school day should have been a Monday according school regulations across the U.S. Gotham IS in the U.S.A., but I'm not going to fix it. Let's just say that it's a teacher conference…  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – 'Growing' pains…  
  
  
  
Kyle nearly screamed. He restrained himself, and felt the teeth. They were quite sharp. Kyle knew he couldn't make it through the day without being called a freak. The changes were occurring too fast, and he now knew they weren't about to stop. He ran out the bathroom door, knocking Terry down on the way.  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
Kyle kept running, and Terry chased after him. As Kyle continued to run, other students thought they had gone nuts. There was no way that shine coming from his hands could be claws…right?  
  
  
  
Kyle ran past a group of students, but wound up colliding with one. He quickly got up, but fell forward when he stood.  
  
'Great. This is the last thing I need right now. A concussion. What am I going to do?'  
  
Terry rounded the corner. Kyle quickly got scared, and got up and ran. The student he knocked down noticed that he was running in an odd manner…  
  
  
  
Kyle felt he had a good enough lead. He was outside the school, and Terry was still looking for him inside. He walked down the steps, guilty he ditched school, but relieved at the same time. He was on the third step when the pain struck him again. He fell down the steps, but that was nothing compared with what he felt. His skin felt like it was on fire. Even his hair felt like it. It passed quickly, and he managed to stand up. As he did, he finally noticed that claws replaced his fingernails on his hands.  
  
"Great." He said sarcastically.  
  
Kyle faintly noticed that his voice had changed slightly. It was rougher now. He continued down the steps, keeping his heels off the ground, and his knees bent. Even when he stood, it was like that. Kyle looked around worriedly. He saw no one, but he felt like there was someone. On an instinct, he sniffed the air. He could smell oil, like that used in hover cars. He ran as fast as he could toward his home, unaware that the person he was running from was Bruce Wayne…  
  
  
  
As Kyle ran, he noticed that people turned to stare at him as he ran past. Why he didn't know yet, but he didn't want the attention. Kyle ran to his front door, and took a key out of his pocket. He used it, and unlocked the door. He ran inside, locked the door, and immediately ran to the bathroom upstairs. When he looked in the mirror, he panicked. Instead of human flesh, there were rough, red, reptilian scales all over his body. Since Kyle's shirt had torn, he could see that on his chest and stomach there were scales of a different color, shape, and texture. That was what really alerted Kyle. What did was that the hair on his head had turned blonde, while that elsewhere on his body had completely vanished.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID THEY SPLICE ME WITH??????????????"  
  
Kyle checked his teeth again. They were sharper than before, but when Kyle tested them like he did at the school, he didn't draw blood.  
  
"I guess that's one advantage to scales…YEOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle accidentally poked his tongue with his claw. That didn't draw blood either, but it hurt. Kyle then refrained from using his fingertips to test his teeth. Kyle knew he was sunk. He could never explain this to his mother in a hundred years, plus he'd get expelled for ditching school, PLUS they'd tell his mother, and that would mean she'd want to have a talk with him. This wasn't his day. He went back downstairs, and saw a note addressed to him.  
  
"Let's see… 'Dear Kyle, last night some neighbors called and said they planned to throw us a house-warming party tonight. It will be at 4:00 p.m. I hope you had a good day.' … Terrific. I'm not as good as dead, I'm worse!!!!"  
  
Kyle went back upstairs, and went into the room opposite the bathroom. It was his room.  
  
"How could this get any worse?"  
  
He sat down on the bed, and sprang up in pain. He felt to see if something was stuck in his butt, because the pain felt like he sat on something sharp. The scales on his face turned to a pale white when he felt something else. There was a bump the size of his fist protruding from his rump, and that was the source of the pain. It was sensitive to the touch.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK? AAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The pain in his spine flared up again, and he fell to his knees in agony. This time, he felt his spine elongate to the bump, and beyond. A loud tearing made Kyle turn pale all over. When the pain subsided, he turned to look. Just like he feared, the bump was actually a tail forming, which had quickly grown slightly longer than his legs. Like the rest of him, it was covered in red scales. It was also rather thick, kind of like he'd pictured a Tyrannosaur's tail.  
  
"Fate, did you have to give me a demonstration?"  
  
Kyle felt the tail. It was real all right. Especially since he could move it like he could his arms. It was truly his. Kyle looked at the time. His clock said 1:47 p.m.  
  
"Great. In less than three hours, I'm doomed…"  
  
  
  
"Where's Kyle?" Max asked Terry after school.  
  
"He ran out of here after lunch. He looked like he was afraid of staying here."  
  
"He ditched? Why would he?"  
  
"He told me the Splicers got him last night."  
  
Max looked surprised.  
  
"Then why did he look fine before he ran?"  
  
"You've heard the rumors that the Splicers are using some new serum, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That could be why."  
  
"Terry's got a girlfriend!" A little kid started to chant.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom said that we're going to a house-warming party soon. She's here to take us to it."  
  
"Housing-warming party?"  
  
Matt then walked toward a hover car. Terry's mother, Mary was in the driver seat.  
  
"Who's you're friend, Terry? Oh… Hi Max."  
  
"Hello Mrs. McGinnis."  
  
"You can come along."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"Kyle, I'm home!"  
  
Kyle knew he was in deep trouble, and he just fell deeper.  
  
"Come down here! I want to know why you were expelled on your first day. You never got in trouble before."  
  
Kyle didn't go downstairs. He wasn't stupid enough to go down, especially since he heard his mother open the shades.  
  
"KYLE!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle's mother, Lisa went up the stairs, and quickly opened his door…  
  
  
  
Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? (evil grin.) 


	5. Instincts...

Oh NewtonLangly, I've had practice with the descriptions. That, and it pays to read the fiction at the ATA…  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Instincts…  
  
  
  
Kyle wasn't in the room, and his window was open…  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
Lisa went back downstairs to try and catch him before he went too far. Meanwhile, Kyle got up from behind his bed. He was lucky it was positioned so you had to come to the other side of it to see him.  
  
'That was close… I still need my Walkman.'  
  
Kyle took the device out of his desk, and was about to clip it to his belt, when the belt tore apart without touch.  
  
"SLAG IT!"  
  
Then he realized he said that out loud, and was about to go out the window for real, when he heard his mother call up to him.  
  
"Are you still up there?"  
  
Kyle figured it might work better if he answered.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, could you stay? They're here…"  
  
Kyle was right. If he had gone out the window, they would see him, and that wasn't what he wanted. He struggled to get his Walkman to clip to his pants, when he noticed that all of his muscles had grown larger, which meant there wasn't enough room in his pants for the clip.  
  
'Huh? I didn't feel that. Oh… It must have happened outside the school. Why didn't I notice?'  
  
Kyle heard someone on the steps, and he quickly closed and locked his door. Then they knocked on his door. It was Terry.  
  
"Kyle? You in there?"  
  
Kyle thought of jumping out the window again, but then he felt like talking to someone. He'd rather talk to Terry then his mom, because Terry had a slight clue.  
  
"You could say that…"  
  
"Why'd you ditch school?"  
  
"Let's just say it's why I'm keeping the door locked…"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Yeah… AUGH!!!!"  
  
Kyle's head felt like someone just buried an ax into his brain. He also felt like a professional boxer gave him a low blow.  
  
"KYLE!!!!"  
  
Terry tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. By now, most of the guests had come to help break the door down. Kyle ran to the window, and jumped clear to the next roof. He kept going. When Terry finally got the door down, he was gone…  
  
  
  
"Ouch… Where am I?"  
  
Kyle shook his head a couple times to get blood to his head. He realized he was standing on top of a company building, and that he couldn't remember anything since the pain hit him.  
  
"How did I get here? Well, at least I have some humanity left…"  
  
Kyle then remembered the painfully sensation from his lower body. He looked down, and noticed something didn't seem right. He looked into his shorts [The lower part of the legs tore, making them shorts], he gasped, and returned to looking at his surroundings.  
  
"Okay… So I don't have THAT piece of humanity… What's happening to me? This is WAY to far…"  
  
Kyle stopped. He was certain he heard something. Then he turned, and was facing an airshaft that just turned on.  
  
"Geez. I'm getting jumpy."  
  
Kyle then realized he had his Walkman with him. He must have held onto it.  
  
"Let's see… Nah, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Kyle put the device down, and decided to see if other changes occurred. He moved around a bit to try and find something he could use as a mirror, but he found nothing. Then he decided to look down again. That's when he noticed his shoes had a large hole in the front due to his feet changing form. He now had only three short toes that had talons at the end of each one.  
  
"So much for another piece of…"  
  
Kyle stopped. He could smell someone coming. The person was inside the building. Kyle heard footsteps on some stairs, so he hid. A man in a red and black outfit that swirled the colors walked out of the stairs on the roof, with a bag in his right hand, and an eyeball shaped sphere in his left. Kyle didn't know he was Spellbinder. Spellbinder chuckled to himself.  
  
"That was easy. They never suspected an invisible intruder. Better hurry, or Batman will get me."  
  
Spellbinder ran towards the fire escape. Kyle then felt an extreme urge to pounce on him. He couldn't resist the sudden urge, and leapt onto him, with Spellbinder facing the ground.  
  
"You again… GET OFF ME BATMAN!!!!!"  
  
That's when Spellbinder saw the clawed hand next to his head. He turned pale in the outfit, and managed to look at what he felt would be his killer. It was apparent it was someone who was spliced, but Spellbinder could easily tell that something was different. For one, he seemed to have no control of himself. Two, he couldn't tell if it even was a 'he'.  
  
"AUGH!!!!"  
  
Spellbinder quickly managed to kick free, and he ran a little ways away before he used the eyeball to make himself invisible again. Kyle simply looked toward his left, and spotted him trying to flee. Kyle pounced again, shattering the orb, and tearing into Spellbinder. Kyle had torn up Spellbinder, and was about to kill him, when he snapped out of it. Fortunately, Spellbinder was unconscious, and would live if he got medical attention. Kyle felt sick. He wanted to kill this man. He ran off, and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Shortly after Kyle left, Batman arrived at the scene.  
  
"Wayne. You were right, it was Spellbinder."  
  
"Is he still there?  
  
"Ugh. Yeah… All over here."  
  
Bruce was somewhat repulsed by what the camera relayed. Parts of Spellbinder's outfit were all over the roof. Blood was thrown all over as well. The eyeball Spellbinder used to make his illusions was shattered, and crunched under Batman's feet. Spellbinder himself was clinging to life, and had lots of claw marks. Part of his mask was torn away, and there was even strands of his hair among the blood. Batman immediately signaled the paramedics. When they arrived, they asked questions.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"I found him like this. I'd be covered in blood if I did do this. I'm not, so I didn't do it."  
  
Spellbinder woke up as the paramedics were putting him on a stretcher. He began screaming.  
  
"IT COULD SEE ME!!!!! IT COULD SEE ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I USED MY ILLUSION, BUT IT SAW ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Batman wanted to ask what 'it' was, but Spellbinder was in shock, and kept repeating the same thing. As the paramedics left, Batman checked for clues. Then he saw the Walkman. He picked it up. He pushed the play button, and the first song was very familiar… Then it got to the refrain…  
  
"…And they say that a hero~ will save us~! I'm not going to stand here and wait~!"  
  
Batman turned it off.  
  
"Oh no…. Kyle!"  
  
  
  
That had to hurt… both Terry and Spellbinder. Spellbinder in particular… 


	6. Max's fright...and baseball?

Does anyone know what the heck's going on with the reviews of every person here?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Max's fright…and baseball?  
  
  
  
Kyle stopped on a rooftop. His feet hurt, and it wasn't because of his running. Kyle managed to get the shoes off in time to notice a claw- like toe form above each heel a little ways from the ground. Much like a dinosaur's.  
  
"Great. They made me 'Dino-boy', didn't they?"  
  
Kyle's stomach growled.  
  
"Forget it. I almost became a murderer because of you…"  
  
His stomach couldn't hear him obviously. Then he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Oh yeah… You can't hear me… Fine, but it better not be something that's alive when I start eating it…"  
  
Kyle sniffed the air, and smelled something far more appetizing than meat…  
  
"Fish… that's agreeable."  
  
Kyle began to go toward the smell of fish. After a little while, he found a small stand in Chinatown that had fish in it.  
  
'Uh… Maybe not… I didn't know it was raw… Huh?'  
  
Kyle had already swiped some fish by the time he realized he acted. He had also leapt to a hiding place a little distance off. It was kind of an indoor pond. Actually, it was just surrounded by a dojo-type structure. The lilies were a nice touch.  
  
'Where am I? HEY!!!!'  
  
Kyle was really getting ticked off at these reflexes. He had just devoured a fish before he knew what was happening. Kyle forced himself to stop.  
  
'It's nice to know I still have SOME control…' He thought angrily to himself.  
  
Kyle could still taste fish in his mouth. He actually liked it, considering it wasn't prepared as sushi…  
  
'I can't believe I just ATE fish that were going to be butchered, and… Where are the bones?'  
  
Then Kyle felt something sharp in his mouth. He spit it out into his hand.  
  
'That answers my question…'  
  
Kyle began to eat the fish again, but this time, he was in control. That didn't matter much, because he ate like he did when he wasn't…  
  
'Well, at least I'm… Hmm…'  
  
Kyle sniffed the air. He was certain the lady he took the fish from had noticed they were gone by now. He thought he was in a safe haven, until the lady opened one of the doors leading to the pond…  
  
"EEP!"  
  
Kyle dropped his half eaten fish, jumped to the roof, and fled. He didn't intend to get caught…  
  
  
  
Kyle stopped. Now he really was tired. He needed a place to hide out for a while. That was as likely as him being on Max's house. Then he sniffed the air. A familiar scent caught his attention. He decided to look in a window. There, he saw Max finishing up her homework.  
  
'Well what do you know… I AM on Max's house… That gives me an idea…'  
  
Kyle hopped down into the alley, where he had noticed a good large sheet that was thrown out. It was a little choppy at the edges, but it was good enough to hide his features. He took it, and used it as a cloak. It worked for now. He was glad he still had a mostly human physique. Then he went to Max's door, and knocked…  
  
  
  
Max was alone as usual, and was on the phone with Terry, a.k.a. Batman, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Hold on Terr… Someone's at the door."  
  
"At this hour?"  
  
"Who knows? Hang on…"  
  
She put the phone down and went to the door. She looked through the peephole, and saw someone wearing a cloak. She left the chain latched, and opened the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A friend… I need a place to rest for now… please let me in…"  
  
Max thought he sounded familiar, but couldn't place the name. Still, it was enough to make her think it was safe. She undid the latch, and he stepped in. Then Max closed the door, but didn't lock it.  
  
"Okay, now who are you?"  
  
"I'm not certain if I should answer…"  
  
Max then grabbed the cloak, and pulled it off of him.  
  
"HEY!!!! DON'T!!!!!!"  
  
Max turned pale when she saw Kyle. She didn't recognize him as Kyle, though…  
  
"EEEEEECCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! ZANDER SENT YOU AFTER ME, DIDN'T HE????? HE'S NOT GETTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Zander??? Who's … WHOA!!!!!!!"  
  
Max had armed herself with a bat, and began swinging it at Kyle. Meanwhile, Batman heard Max scream, and started toward her residence…  
  
  
  
"HEY!!!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU, DID I???????"  
  
"DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max swung the bat again, and it cracked on Kyle's head. Max looked down to see where he'd fall… Only he didn't fall. Instead, he held his head in pain. [Just checking… If you break the bat on someone's head, they would at least be unconscious, if not dead, right? THAT'S the problem here. Kyle DIDN'T wind up either way…]  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max knew that if that thing was still alive and conscious, it would most likely want to kill her. She sped out the door, and literally ran into Batman…  
  
"IT'S IN THERE!!!!!!!" She half-screamed as she pointed to her door.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kyle's head was pounding. Max had good reason to try and knock his block off. Okay, that's not quite true, but he did have a feeling this wasn't the first time she ran into something that was supposed to be extinct…  
  
'Who the heck is Zander?'  
  
Kyle felt like the bat scrambled his thoughts, because he was having trouble thinking straight. His movements weren't exactly fluid either…  
  
{CRASH!}  
  
He accidentally stumbled over a chair he had trouble seeing.  
  
'Terrific…'  
  
The good news was that it did help clear his head. The pain had shot through his foggy thoughts.  
  
"AUGH!!!"  
  
His head still hurt. He decided to check to see where exactly it hurt. He found two spots in his hair that hurt when he touched them.  
  
'Figured… Huh?'  
  
Then he found two bumps that didn't hurt when he touched them…  
  
  
  
Batman had just calmed Max down, and now he went into the home. Inside, he found a reptilian-like splicer that looked like it couldn't think straight for some reason. The fact it couldn't walk straight was a dead give away.  
  
"Great. A splicer that's drunk… That's new…"  
  
Kyle sniffed the air. However, he couldn't distinguish scents clearly because of his headache…  
  
"I… Who are… you?"  
  
Now Batman was positive something was wrong with the splicer. If it couldn't tell who he was, it either had a vision problem, or…  
  
'Uh-oh…'  
  
Batman had a very good clue who it was, but if he said anything, he'd give himself away. Then he decided to continue to talk…  
  
"Do I need to take you to the police?"  
  
"Huh? I… Augh! My… head… If you… see… that girl… again… tell her… that… my head is NOT a baseball…"  
  
Then Batman saw the broken bat on the floor.  
  
"So THAT'S why you're acting weird…"  
  
Then Batman had an idea… He took the Walkman out of his belt, and held it up…  
  
"Does this belong to you?"  
  
Kyle stared at it… It looked familiar…  
  
'Huh? I'm definitely going to the hospital after this… That's mine…'  
  
"I think so…" Kyle said as his head began to clear up.  
  
Batman then was certain it was Kyle.  
  
"Then it looks like you're jail-bound…"  
  
  
  
Would Terry really send him to jail???? 


	7. Return of the Stalker...

To answer the last chapter's closing question. Yes he would if he had to.  
  
Chapter 6 - Return of the Stalker.  
  
"What did I. Oh yeah. that."  
  
Batman prepared the Bat cuffs. He also prepared for a struggle. He didn't get one.  
  
"Humph! I thought you'd try to get away, since you almost killed someone."  
  
"I didn't mean to. Is he.all right?"  
  
"He'll live."  
  
"That's a little guilt off of. AUGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle held his head in pain. He had easily broken the Bat cuffs to do so.  
  
'He could have easily overpowered me, but he went willingly.' Batman thought.  
  
Kyle was suffering severely due to the pain. His head was the source of the pain, but why he didn't know. until his fingers came across the bumps again. They had grown and hardened. They felt like horns of some kind. They were sharp, and growing out of his hair.  
  
Batman and Max saw the horns coming out of Kyle's hair. This transformation was hurting him a lot, and it was obvious. After staggering around in pain for a few seconds, Kyle felt something else happening. He could tell that his 'instincts' that sometimes took control of him were beginning to take hold. He blacked out mentally, no longer seeing what he was doing. Batman noticed a physical change that went with it. Kyle's eyes, which besides a reptilian hue were normal, now had slits for pupils. He didn't know that it signified that he wasn't in control, but he'd learn.  
  
"WHOA!!!!!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Kyle had lunged at them. Batman prepared a Batarang, but Kyle had bounded out into the night by the time he was ready. Batman eased up a little, and Max asked him a question.  
  
"Was that.. Was that Kyle?"  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"THAT'S KYLE?????"  
  
"I'm sure of it."  
  
"Geez. Looks like the splicers had a hey-day with him."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"McGinnis! McGinnis!" Bruce said over the radio link.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That doesn't change the fact he almost killed Spellbinder."  
  
"I know that, but something tells me that he didn't intend to."  
  
". Then get him here now. I might be able to synthesize a cure or treatment if I get a sample of his DNA."  
  
"How? He just ran off."  
  
"Find him."  
  
"Okay. ugh. Those eyes gave me the creeps."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"He was acting like himself until he started convulsing due to pain. Then his eyes went all reptilian, and he nearly plowed us into the ground as he ran off."  
  
"Hmm. Then you'd better find him fast."  
  
The com-link turned off. Batman reassured Max she was safe, and went looking for Kyle.  
  
'I am sick of this. I almost killed someone due to this lose of control. WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING NOW???????????'  
  
Kyle had managed to wake up enough to see what he was doing, but he couldn't get his body to obey him. However, he could tell that he changed more since he blacked out. His ears felt much different. When he passed a window earlier, he saw that they were fins. Now he was in an alley, sniffing around for something. Kyle thought it looked familiar.  
  
'Hey! This is were the splicers got me. but what am I doing here?'  
  
Then Kyle picked up three scents that caught his interest. One smelled like a girl in her teenage years and a cat at the same time. Another smelled like a teenage guy and a ram. The third was too butchered to tell it's actual species, but he did sense that it was a man older then the other two scents.  
  
'Wait a second.'  
  
As soon as he could remember the scents for later, he finally regained control of himself.  
  
'It. whatever keeps taking control of me. it's like it.it's helping me.but why did it hurt that guy?'  
  
Kyle managed to climb up the side of a wall, and get back to the rooftops. As soon as he got up there, he headed off to where he mauled Spellbinder.  
  
Stalker was very lucky that he rolled before the panther he saw came too close. It turned out to be a train that nearly killed him. That was some time ago, and he had repaired his eye scanners, as well as mustered up the courage to try to hunt Batman again. First, he'd build up his courage by hunting splicers. He had added a DNA scanner that was set to detect DNA foreign to humans. If need be, he could also use it to detect splicing serums in the bloodstream to confirm what he found. He was out hunting, when his scanner picked up a signal. It was coming in from about 200 yards to his left. He began to go after it.  
  
'What's this?'  
  
Kyle had found something thrown to the side when he pounced on Spellbinder. Now that he had the luxury of looking around, he found a trigger device of some kind. It had Spellbinder's scent on it.  
  
'I wonder what it's. Huh?'  
  
Kyle then smelled something that he felt was a threat. He followed the scent to the airshaft that made him jump before. He felt it, and it turned out to be a plywood replica of an airshaft. Behind the plywood was a large bomb.  
  
'So THAT'S why it took over and mauled him. He was going to blow up the roof as a distraction. Still, wasn't getting the device out of his hands enough?'  
  
Kyle left, feeling slightly better after his discovery. Then he checked his horns. They were pointing backward, rough, and were completely straight. Also, they were positioned so that they couldn't poke him.  
  
'Odd. I don't know of any dinosaurs with horns like these.'  
  
Then he bounded off, thinking of going back home.  
  
'Now it's moving. There. it stopped 400 yards north from where it started.'  
  
Kyle hoped no own would mind the vomit in the alley below him. Kyle had been going along when his stomach told him he had to stop. Presently, he was throwing up over the edge of a roof. He didn't feel sick. but he certainly couldn't convince his stomach of that.  
  
"{UGH!} Geez. {UGH!} If this keeps up. {UGH!} I'll wind up. {URGH!} Puking out my insides."  
  
Then Kyle noticed something bizarre. He didn't immediately catch it, but.  
  
"{Ugh!} One, two, three {Ugh!} four, five, six, seven, {Ugh!} eight. WHAT THE HELL???????? I ONLY HAVE EIGHT FINGERS!!!!!!!!"  
  
True enough, he no longer had the end finger on either hand. He now only had three fingers and one thumb per hand. Also, the remaining digits were thicker now.  
  
"I wonder if anyone came across my missing digits somewhere."  
  
Kyle threw up one last time before he felt like getting up. He staggered a bit as he stood up. He wasn't hungry anymore, due to meeting his fish dinner literally face-to-face. A fish head had been in the puke.  
  
"If only this would take it easy on me. {Cough Cough}"  
  
Stalker landed behind him on the roof. He tried to strike him with the sharp end of his pole, but Kyle grabbed it, and used it to flip him to another roof. Kyle's instincts hadn't kicked in this time.  
  
'That's odd. I should have lost control by now. Guess I'll have to do this myself.'  
  
Kyle braced himself for the blow darts. He didn't need to, because they couldn't pierce his scaly hide.  
  
"{Cough} that's not {Cough} going to work!"  
  
Kyle didn't know why he was coughing. All he knew was that it didn't help fend off Stalker. Stalker pole-vaulted to his roof, using his foot to knock Kyle back. Kyle felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He was lying on the roof, gasping, trying to regain his breath. Then Stalker stood over him, ready to bring down the end of his staff to stab his prey.  
  
{CRACK!}  
  
The pole didn't pierce Kyle's armored skin, but it did sound like it broke a rib or two. Stalker kicked him to roll him onto his front. Kyle was slowly pushing himself up. Stalker hit him again, causing another cracking sound. Stalker was ready to strike again, but another cracking sound told him that he wasn't causing them.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
Stalker moved closer to Kyle. He couldn't see his face through the hair that had fallen to the sides of his head. He prepared to strike, but Kyle jumped on him, baring his fangs from his reptilian muzzle and staring at him with his eyes that had slits for pupils .  
  
  
  
Has anyone seen the guy who hosts, 'The Twilight Zone'????  
  
Puppetmon: No, why?  
  
Beelzemon: If I answer, will you leave me alone?  
  
Puppetmon: Yeah.  
  
Beelzemon: I hired him to finish this chapter, but he didn't show up.  
  
Puppetmon: So THAT'S who I drank under the table.  
  
Beelzemon: . If you picked a bad time to hold your liquor, this was it. 


	8. Excuse me, but where's the dividing line...

Am I the only one having trouble logging in? I can't update easily thanks to that. By the way, the reviews ARE working.  
  
Chapter 7 - When is a dinosaur hybrid not a dinosaur hybrid?  
  
Stalker managed to kick the beast off of him, but it recovered fast. It lunged at him, and met Stalker's pole head on. While Kyle was stunned, Stalker prepared to run him through. Kyle caught the pole before it jabbed him, and used to flip Stalker a very long distance away. Kyle got up, and shook his head a bit. He opened his eyes, but they were still reptilian. However.  
  
'That was close.'  
  
Kyle then heard something approach. He quickly hid, and prepared to pounce. Soon, the Batmobile landed on the roof. Batman got out, and Kyle heard him talking.  
  
"Are you sure the sensors picked up Stalker around here?"  
  
"I'm positive, but it also picked up another life source."  
  
"A cat with my luck."  
  
"It was Kyle."  
  
Batman's eyes went wide.  
  
"IF STALKER GOT TO HIM."  
  
"I don't know about that. just find him and get a DNA sample."  
  
"How? He went berserk at Max's place."  
  
"."  
  
"We were lucky he didn't kill us."  
  
"."  
  
"WHY would he do that? He was willing to be locked up before he snapped."  
  
"It's my guess that the instincts of what they spliced him with are starting to take hold."  
  
"You mean." "Just get that sample or there's no way to undo what the Splicers did to him."  
  
The radio link went dead, signifying that the conversation was over. Batman began to look around. Kyle prepared to pounce, but decided to get his scent for later. He was surprised that it was familiar.  
  
'I feel like I know him. Maybe. Nah.'  
  
Kyle eased up. He didn't feel threatened. Instead, he felt safe. He was thinking of coming out of hiding, when intense pain surged from his back and shoulders. He screamed in agony as his shoulder blades reformed in something else.  
  
Batman jumped when he heard the scream. He spun around to face Kyle, who had changed more since last seeing him. His face now had a reptile- like muzzle where his mouth and nose were. Only four fingers were on each hand now. Fins replaced his ears. However, what was to top all this off was still to come. Kyle staggered in pain. His inhuman screams rang out.  
  
"RRAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle felt the bones of his shoulders reforming into limbs. He felt them forming for use on his back, folded. Batman heard leathery sounds, like something of that texture was forming. Kyle felt some blood fall from his new appendages. Like they had bled a little to make sure blood flowed to them. Batman readied a Batarang in case Kyle went nuts again. When the pain finally subsided, Kyle leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. Batman slowly approached him, unsure of what he'd do. Then Batman noticed the puddle of blood, and got some on a slide he occasionally carries around. Now that he had the DNA sample, he cautiously approached Kyle. Kyle meanwhile, had noticed Batman approach him. He didn't mind, because he was tired, and simply wanted to rest. However, an instinct told him that he had to find somewhere else to sleep. For once, he willingly listened, and ran past Batman quickly, taking a leap off of the building. As Batman turned around, he lost sight of Kyle.  
  
"Slag it."  
  
"You have the DNA sample, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought for once he'd keep himself under control."  
  
"Well, bring the DNA here, and I'll see what might be able to help."  
  
".Thanks."  
  
Then Batman got into the Batmobile, ready to deliver the sample.  
  
Kyle was getting impatient in his search for a place to sleep that wouldn't have him wind up getting caught. Then he found himself on top of his home. He checked in his window. Empty. Then he checked another window. His mother Lisa was crying. He knew why. He was about to leave, when his tongue felt like it was splitting, and it hurt.  
  
"Ergh!"  
  
Lisa brought her head up. She heard him. Kyle quickly moved into his window before she looked outside. Kyle then closed what was left of his door, and got his small mirror out of his desk drawer. He used it to check to see what happened to his tongue. It DID split, making it forked like a snake tongue.  
  
"Wurgh?"  
  
Then he remembered he didn't have a human mouth anymore. It didn't help that his tongue spilt though.  
  
"Strange."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This DNA contains genetic strands not found in any living or extinct species known to man."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Terry thought for a second, and then was inclined to believe him.  
  
"The analysis indicates that this strand is a blueprint for six limbs."  
  
"That doesn't make se. Wait a second."  
  
Terry thought back to when Kyle ran off the second time. The building was high up, and the only way to get to another building safely besides using some of Stalker's techniques was to..  
  
"Wings."  
  
"What?" Bruce said as looked at Terry like he was nuts.  
  
"Something tells me the extra pair is a pair of wings."  
  
Kyle finished getting used to his new mouth. He was fortunate he could still speak English, although it did take a while to get used to his new tongue, mouth, and vocal cords. He then felt a cramp, so he stretched his new wings to get it out. He was impressed at his wingspan. He couldn't properly stretch in his room due to the wings being 8 feet each. He was also impressed that they folded so well that they could easily be concealed under a shirt. if he had these while still human. Kyle was actually beginning to enjoy his new body. However, he knew that he could never lead a normal life like this. He was thinking about it when he heard someone coming. Then the door opened.  
  
"The only thing I can think of that's reptilian and has wings is."  
  
"A dragon????" Terry finished.  
  
  
  
Yep. Kyle's a dragon hybrid. just like the original version. That's also the answer to the title. And I seriously think Kanada got me hung up on TF stories. 


	9. We are not alone...

Great! Now new chapters are starting to go haywire. Just my damn luck. Anyway, I don't own the cat, or the name of the cat. To be honest, the name I got from playing Chrono Trigger, and the cat's description I got from reading Edgar Allan Poe stories.  
  
Chapter 8 - We are not alone.  
  
The door opened slightly, letting a small figure into the room.  
  
"Alfrador?????"  
  
Alfrador was a stray cat that took a liking to Kyle before he moved to Gotham. He didn't own the cat, but he might as well have, since it bummed a ride to Gotham in the moving van. The black cat with a white patch on his chest jumped up onto Kyle's lap when he sat done.  
  
"So you still recognize me."  
  
Kyle scratched a spot behind Alfrador's ears, careful not to cut him with his claws. Then Alfrador purred, and that made Kyle feel a little better.  
  
"I'm kind of curious how you knew it was me.since I don't look or sound the same. I don't even smell the same."  
  
The cat meowed, and started moving around on his lap, like it felt something was wrong. Then Alfrador's tail brushed Kyle's nose. He sneezed, and accidentally melted the arm of his chair. Alfrador had gone running after the short burst of fire.  
  
"Whoops.. Wait. I breathed fire????? . I shouldn't be so surprised I guess. I do LOOK the part of a dragon."  
  
Meanwhile, Alfrador had run into Lisa's room. He leapt onto her bed, and she picked him up.  
  
"Alfrador? How'd you get here?? Huh?"  
  
Then she noticed that the cat seemed frightened.  
  
"What scared you?"  
  
Kyle had gone into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He saw a creature that was a mix of human and dragon stare back at him. Then he felt a dull ache from his wings, and unfolded one to check it. The muscles that moved the wings had grown, now making it impossible to keep them fully folded. They now stuck out a bit from his body, and made him cramped in the small room.  
  
'Great, I'm stuck.'  
  
He managed to get out of the bathroom after some struggle to get his wings to move enough to let him out. However, his wings caught on the doorframe.  
  
"Aw crap."  
  
He struggled to get free, and then realized he could bring his wings behind him. He did so, and walked away from the door before returning his wings to their resting position.  
  
"Okay, note to self. I am no longer an indoor person. I am an outdoor dragon."  
  
Then Kyle went back into his room, and closed the door. Then he sat down on his bed.  
  
"How on earth am I going to tell my mother that the Splicers got me? 'Oh, Mom, guess what? The Splicer gang jumped me on my walk the first day here, and made me a dragon.' Yeah, THAT'LL go over well. Just as well as walking into her room right now."  
  
Then he felt a dull ache all over. He had a feeling he knew what it was. Then he went to the window to try and climb out. Just like he figured, he bulked up even more. There was no way he was going to get through the window without making it bigger by breaking the wall, and he'd be caught in the act. His only option was walking out, and that was even worse.  
  
"I needed this. Wait a second. the balcony!"  
  
Kyle ran out of his room, down the hall, and opened the sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony big enough to have a small garden, and for this case, act as an exit.  
  
"I'm glad I still fit through doors."  
  
Then he took off into the night.  
  
Kyle flew for almost an hour trying to find a suitable place to call home. If he didn't find anything soon, he'd have to use one of the warehouses in Old City. He'd rather use something a little more spacious, despite the warehouse's size. He'd rather not risk getting trapped inside if he bulked up in size again. Then he saw her. It was a large blue dragon, and it was flying around, as if searching for something. He hovered in the air, and stared cockeyed at her as best as he could, since his face was now a dragon-like one. He wasn't sure how he knew the dragon was female, since he learned the hard way dragons don't have outward signs of gender. He just knew. However, this dragon was NOT like him. No, this was a full-blown dragon, which he could tell from scent, was not a Splicer victim. He continued to hover there while he stared, utterly stupefied. Then the blue dragon flew off, as if unable to find what it was looking for. After a minute, he finally snapped out of it.  
  
"I MUST be going nuts. Well, maybe not. Huh?"  
  
He looked down, and saw an old airfield with several massive hangers. He was sure this would do for a home.  
  
"YOU'RE SERIOUS????????? SPLICED WITH WHAT????????????"  
  
Terry winced as Max shouted into the phone. He was piloting the Batmobile, searching for Kyle, and he was informing Max of what he and Bruce thought the DNA was from.  
  
"A dragon."  
  
"I'LL NEED TO DISINFECT THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!! KOMODO DRAGONS ARE RIDDLED WITH ALL KINDS OF BACTERIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Terry decided to give her a little more info.  
  
"Not that kind of dragon Max."  
  
"What other kind of dragon is there????"  
  
"The kind you wouldn't want to kiss unless you want permanent heartburn."  
  
". I THINK the cowl's on too tight."  
  
"What else could it be? The genetic analysis said there was a sequence for three pairs of limbs, and the detailed analysis said that each pair was unique. What else that's like a lizard could fit that description?"  
  
Kyle opened the door on one of the hangers, and was immediately being looked over by several dragons like the one he saw before. They were varying in color, although they all had the wide yellow scales on their front side. Some were male, and others female, again uncertain how he knew. They were all much bigger than he was, but could still easily fit into the hanger. Kyle said only one thing.  
  
"HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then he fainted.  
  
Dark Opal technically requested this, although I switched Kyle with Terry for now. And NewtonLangly, I agree that people are too serious. WAY too serious. A person is a dreamer hoping for something that people say can never happen. That's why there's fan fiction, legends, myths, and other stories of things that people say are to forever be out of reach. 


	10. Humanity gone?

Sorry I'm falling behind in my updates. Here's a new one. Anyway, I think I'll borrow an idea from one of Alex Warlorn's stories.  
  
Forte: DON'T YOU DARE, BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Don't mind him. He has a vendetta with the guy. I'd rather let it drop.  
  
Forte: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BORROW A COUPLE IDEAS FROM THAT HEARTLESS ASSHOLE??????????  
  
Beelzemon: Don't make me dunk you in the bathtub so you rust.  
  
Chapter 9 - Humanity gone?  
  
  
  
Kyle woke up inside the hanger. He didn't see any dragons, but he did see a man with green hair standing over him. The guy sure was big enough to have dragged Kyle into the hanger. Kyle decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Looks like you're awake. whatever ya' are."  
  
Kyle felt pain inside of his chest. He didn't want to know what it was.  
  
"Be glad I didn't turn ya' in, Splicer."  
  
Kyle then figured he could say something. Since the guy figured he was spliced, what harm could come from speaking?  
  
"I was spliced against my will."  
  
"I kind of figured that, but spliced with WHAT?"  
  
"Search me."  
  
Kyle stood up. He easily was taller than the man. Actually, he was bigger period. Kyle walked off.  
  
"Where are ya' going?"  
  
Kyle didn't answer. Instead, he just flew off. The man then walked over to a couple people Kyle didn't notice. However, we can't hear what they're saying.  
  
Kyle followed his sense of smell to another part of Old City. He could smell the three that spliced him, and made him like this. He let his instincts take over as he broke through a window. He wanted to make sure the Splicers paid for this.  
  
"McGinnis! There's a fire in Old City."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Cuvier didn't know who or WHAT broke in and set fire to his hideout. All he knew was that Tigress and Ram had been severely injured, and that whatever it was wasn't human.  
  
"COME OUT!"  
  
Cuvier's only reply was the burning of flames, and a low growl. He decided to use his serum that would make him into his Chimera form. He never got a chance to use it. Whatever it was made deep gouges in his arm. Cuvier couldn't move his arm, but it hurt. Then the intruder stepped toward him. Cuvier panicked. He was sure he was going to die. He turned to run, but it pounced on him, and lifted him off the ground. Then it turned him to face its reptilian muzzle and eyes.  
  
"What do you want with me???"  
  
He was shocked when he got a reply. The deep, rough voice from its throat only made Cuvier's fear worse.  
  
"It's what I want FROM you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Your life!"  
  
The last thing Cuvier ever felt was intense heat searing his face. His last sight was flame erupting from the beast's mouth.  
  
Batman arrived at the burning building. Something told him Kyle was involved with this. His fears worsened when Bruce gave him some news.  
  
"Wait a minute. Interpol suspects that this building was a hideout for the Splicers."  
  
"If that's true, then Kyle caused this."  
  
Batman readied a Batarang. The firemen were tending to the fires when he went in. Even with most of the fire out, it was still hot inside. He looked around one each floor, careful to avoid weakened floors. When he got to what looked like a laboratory, he found Kyle ransacking the desks, looking for something. Batman knew it was a cure he was seeking. Batman slowly approached Kyle. Then he nearly tripped over something. He looked down, and saw a dead body.Cuvier's body. Batman did his best to keep from throwing up.  
  
"You again? Are you going to say THIS was an accident too?" Batman said to Kyle.  
  
Kyle stopped rummaging, and growled. Batman took a step back. Then Kyle turned to face him, eyeing him like he was food.  
  
"Don't look at me like that."  
  
Kyle stepped toward Batman in his nonhuman manner. Batman stepped back, not wanting to use the Batarang.  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
Kyle leapt over Cuvier's body, and continued to advance on Batman. Batman had no choice but to throw the Batarang. Kyle ducked it with ease.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Then Kyle backed Batman up to a wall, and smelled him. Kyle then lost the hungry look in his eyes, which was replaced with one of curiosity.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Batman was surprised he didn't make the dinner menu. Kyle inhaled Batman's scent again, and stared at Batman, as if puzzled by his scent. Batman breathed a sigh of relief when Kyle backed away from him, and turned to leave. It meant that 'bat burgers' weren't on the menu.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT!!!!"  
  
Kyle didn't stop. Instead, he was leaving, probably to go find something to eat.  
  
"KYLE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Batman realized his slip too late, as Kyle stopped and turned to face him. Batman could have sworn the look on Kyle's face was one trying to remember something. Then Kyle ran off.  
  
"It's like he doesn't know who he is anymore."  
  
"Amnesia?" Max asked.  
  
"No. it's like he's losing his humanity." Terry replied.  
  
Terry, as Batman, was trying to find Kyle, but with no luck. He had called Max to tell her about this. after telling Bruce.  
  
"That must dreg."  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
Kyle was presently back at the fish stand he robbed once that night. He robbed it again, and again hid by the pond. This time, he would not run and let anyone take his meal away. He ate as much as he wanted before moving on. Then he flew off, and used the land outside of the city to hide in. As he lied down in the small forest, and prepared to sleep, he tried to remember his parents and friends. Images of dragons filled his head, but something told him that those pictures in his head weren't what they should be. he forgot about it, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Forte: YOU SICK SON OF A DIGITAL BITCH!!!!!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT??????????  
  
Beelzemon: Quit cussing or I'll have to up the story's rating.  
  
Forte: I'M GOING TO.. AIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Glad to see you like the saltwater from that bucket over your head.  
  
Forte: I'M GOING TO RUST!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Then you should've shut up. 


	11. The plot thickens...

To Spy Guy, for his favor. Thanks for the anti rusting ray.  
  
Beelzemon: AAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Beelzemon's still running around in pain from the cherry bomb thing, but that was NOT the 'fire in the hole' incident. It was MY version. Oh, and the lighter fluid we used was mixed with propane, and clear as water in the end.  
  
Beelzemon: DAMN YOU FORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: I keep my word though, and since I caused some chaos, his stories will continue the way they were going. Unfortunately, since he's.  
  
Beelzemon: WHY'D YOU BLOW UP MY DAMN BUTT???????????????  
  
Forte: I'LL have to write the chapter. The only reason I am is because as long as he's trying to douse the flames on his tail, I can hunt mimes. but I promise not to go too far with Kyle losing sense of himself. By the way. as per your question for 'Vacation Ahoy', Fatman is a guy from Metal Gear 2: Sons of Liberty.  
  
Chapter 10 - The plot thickens.  
  
Kyle woke up in the forest, feeling refreshed. Something seemed different about him, but what he wasn't sure. If he could remember what changes had happened to him, he'd notice the minute changes in what had already happened. The tiny claws above his heel were gone, and his heels now had claws equal in size to those on the front of his feet. His muzzle was less resembling a T-rex's, since it thinned out a little. His hair, which had stayed before, was gone now, in a small pile on the ground. The biggest change was the only one Kyle noticed though.  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!"  
  
He jumped when he looked down. The scales on his front side were the same, but the scales everywhere else were blue. The same shinning blue as the real dragon Kyle saw before.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"He reeked of splicing serum."  
  
"I noticed that too, but the DNA."  
  
"I know it wasn't draconic. It was reptilian though."  
  
"Actually, he did seem draconic."  
  
////////////////////////  
  
"Mrs. Richardson, what an unexpected pleasure."  
  
Kyle's mother had the job of being the supervisor of the biochemistry division at Foxtecha. Her first act was to find out what had been stolen in the recent raid the Splicers did here, but scientists were a bit ashamed of the incident, so that would be a chore.  
  
"Drop it! I want a full report of what was stolen by the Splicers."  
  
"What are you talking about? He-he-he.."  
  
Lisa, although normally kind, did not like being played for a dummy. She also detested being taken advantage for her kind nature. She was also deceptively strong.  
  
"Listen! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES, AND I HATE BEING TREATED LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!"  
  
Then Lisa put the man down from lifting him by his collar.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yes ma'am.. Here's the report.."  
  
Lisa took the report, and headed toward her office, trying to ignore the smell of fresh urine.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"Steve.."  
  
"Yes Tom?"  
  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HER!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa! She scared you good."  
  
Then Tom looked down at his pants, and realized why they felt warm and wet.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Lisa was thankful for the small miracle of not getting soaked when she scared that scientist. She sat down, and thumbed through the report.  
  
'Let's see.. Some dinosaur DNA held in storage for later experiments, a bleaching agent used in a banned hair dye, experimental genes for resisting disease, and an experimental vaccination against leukemia. Guess the splicers didn't know what was what.'  
  
Then Lisa picked up the phone, and dialed a number. A few rings later, a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Derek, it's Lisa."  
  
"LISA??? How's life been treating ya'?"  
  
"."  
  
"Oh.. I forgot about your husband being. I'll send a few flowers to his grave the next time I'm around Boston. maybe some dragon lilies?"  
  
Lisa didn't seem to enjoy what he said.  
  
"Derek. Have you seen Kyle?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen him since he was a."  
  
"Have the others seen him?"  
  
"I'll check."  
  
Murmurs can be heard on the other end, and then Derek speaks again.  
  
"None of us are sure. Wait. he's at that age, ain't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Well, then a couple of us might have seen him, but we aren't sure."  
  
"Damn it!!! Gotham's a big place. he could get killed out in this city."  
  
"Wait. Since when did ya move to Gotham?"  
  
"I sent the E-mail a few days ago."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't check my mail that much."  
  
Lisa chuckled a little.  
  
"Still can't figure out how it works, huh?"  
  
"People make the Internet so damn confusing."  
  
"Well, at least you can help me look for him since you live here in Gotham."  
  
"And a few of my buddies can help out."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Then they both hung up, and on the other end, we see the green haired man that Kyle talked to for a short while.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
"I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Keep trying McGinnis."  
  
Terry sometimes saw a kind side to Bruce. It was rare, but.  
  
"WHOA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MCGINNIS!!!!!!!"  
  
Terry tried to stabilize the Batmobile. He wasn't flying at is maximum speed, but it was still faster than the hover cars in Gotham. So what overtook him?  
  
"Geez. what the hell was.? Oh. MY. GOD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"McGinnis? What is it?"  
  
"Turn on the visual, and keep in mind that Spellbinder's in the hospital..."  
  
Bruce turned the visual on, and was shocked when he saw several dragons flying ahead of the Batmobile. They were real dragons, and they had different colored scales. One was blue, another green, and a third was black. They all seemed to be looking for something..  
  
"Bruce. PLEASE tell me I'm hallucinating."  
  
"If you see three dragons, then you're not."  
  
Terry then banged his head on the dashboard, as if to indicate that he didn't find any humor in what Bruce said.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon: HEY!!!!!!!!! YOU CHANGED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: I didn't change it that much. a word here, a joke there, and that's it. Wait a minute. when did you get your butt fire out?  
  
(Then a MetalSeadramon floats up to Forte.)  
  
Forte: Damn.. Eh-he-he. Well.. IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU GOT YOUR ASS BLOWN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I don't recall pouring lighter fluid in my pants, and dropping in a lit cherry bomb.  
  
Forte: .damn. Well, you still have a problem.  
  
Beelzemon: And that is?  
  
Forte: Like my rival Mega Man, I can copy attacks.  
  
MetalSeadramon: So what?  
  
Forte: GIGA CANNON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: SHIT!!!!! HE TOOK MACHINEDRAMON'S ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Found out...

Do you think I should get my own account? Nah. I don't need one.  
  
Beelzemon: Damn.you.Forte.  
  
MetalSeadramon: What.the.hell.are.you?  
  
Forte: A kick-ass bioroid who can blow your mind in more ways than one.  
  
Beelzemon: My.stories.  
  
Forte: Hey. since you got certain details right on your planned 'Indiana Jones TF', I'll finish this story.  
  
Beelzemon, Machinedramon, and MetalSeadramon: WHAT?????????????? ARE YOU SERIOUS?????????????????????  
  
Forte: I won't mention WHICH details, cuz' I don't want to spoil it for them. although having to go to the Doc's lab ain't exactly convenient.  
  
Beelzemon: . That's still out of character.  
  
Forte: I had a good day at the VGmusic message boards.  
  
Chapter 11 - Found out  
  
Kyle barely remembered what happened. He had been searching for food, when sharp pain racked his body. Then he blacked out, and woke up. Then he realized something.  
  
"SHIT!!!! I'M NAKED!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His hands flew down to hide his privates. He was cold, hungry, and alone in a forest. Then he realized something.  
  
"Wait. I'M HUMAN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
True to word, Kyle was human again, right up to the hair on his head. However, Kyle then realized that his shorts were nearby. He tried to put them on, but they were stretched out, and had a large hole in the butt.  
  
"Oh yeah. I still had these when I grew that tail."  
  
Kyle put them on anyway, since it was better then nothing, but as soon as he stood up, they fell down. He then pulled them up, and held them up.  
  
"Geez."  
  
Kyle was at least glad to be human again. Then he remembered something. Since he was near a pond, he looked at his reflection. He was satisfied when it was his face looking back. His HUMAN face.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
"I'M DEAD SERIOUS MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THREE DRAGONS JUST FLEW BY ME, AND THEY AREN'T LIKE KYLE!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE REAL DRAGONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max didn't WANT to believe Terry. Kyle was bad enough, but THIS.  
  
"Terr.. I bought it when Kyle was becoming one. genetic engineering could do that. But REAL dragons???"  
  
Terry then noticed something.  
  
"They're slowing down. like they're looking for something.and unless I miss my guess, they should be flying by about."  
  
Then Max heard a swooshing sound outside. She looked out, and nearly fainted. Terry was right. Three dragons had flown by, and for some reason, no one else seemed to notice them. Max was still in shock when Terry said 'Now'.  
  
////////////////////  
  
"UGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle's sides hurt. He didn't want to think so, but the thought that this was a temporary reprieve crossed his mind. When he looked in the pond again, he learned that it was true. This time though, the changes went a little quicker, and some stages were skipped, while others changed. His skin.correction. his scales never turned red. They only turned blue. His hair didn't fall out, but seemed to vanish. His muzzle formed into the thinner one he had at the end of his last changes. The other changes were pretty much the same, with minor details altered, like his heel claws, and the lack of the ones above the heels. Kyle felt like hell during the changes, but it didn't hurt as bad as before, plus he didn't get sick like he did before. The main thing though, was the fact he didn't start slipping out of humanity.  
  
'At least I'm not going loco like before.better get used to speaking again.'  
  
Since Kyle never learned how to talk with this new muzzle, he figured it'd take a while. He was shocked at how naturally it came to him to talk with it.  
  
"Okay, this is freaking me out."  
  
///////////////////////  
  
"What the hell did this?????"  
  
The investigators never liked their job of going to murder scenes, which did seem to be a murder, but whatever scorched the guy's skull to being charred black didn't seem to involve any flammable materials.  
  
"Recap. the guy was a Splicer. Cuvier to be precise, identifying from DNA. The fire couldn't get to the labs due to lack of flammable materials. There was apparently nothing in here to burn him with, and there's no trace of gasoline, alcohol, or anything else to keep the fire going on him, so what did this?"  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Kyle felt like an absolute idiot for returning home, but he needed to get something to eat, and since his mother always closed the shades at night, and was at work during the night, it'd be better than the hanger he tried before. Although he WANTED to go back to the hanger, he didn't currently think it was wise. He managed to get down the stairs from the balcony, and into the kitchen. He craved meat badly. He wouldn't mind fish or vegetables, but meat was what he was looking for. He knew why.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"I don't get it. we've looked everywhere."  
  
"Maybe we should call the police now. he would 'ave called ya' by now if he was at a friend's." Derek told Lisa.  
  
"You're right. but still."  
  
"Look Lisa. Just because he's at that age, DOESN'T mean it'll happen. it could have happened early for all you know, and you didn't notice." the driver of the car told Lisa.  
  
"Nathan, you've just given me an idea of where he could've gone." Lisa told the dark haired man.  
  
". Yeah, that COULD be it." Nathan said to comfort her.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now. Good night."  
  
"G'night Lisa."  
  
"Pleasant dreams."  
  
Lisa stepped out of the car, and walked up to her door as the two drove off. Lisa closed and locked the door behind her. She was glad that this house had doors that were the kind you still had to open by hand, instead of automatic, like some homes have. The doors were wooden look- alikes, which added charm to it in her opinion. Lisa went into the kitchen to see if Kyle left a note. She noticed marks on the refrigerator, and checked inside. A large steak she was thawing in the fridge for tomorrow night was missing.  
  
"Where could it have gone?"  
  
Lisa decided to forget it, and went upstairs. On the way to her room, she decided to look into Kyle's room to see if he had returned. She gasped at what she saw. A large, reptilian creature with wings was sleeping inside, apparently exhausted. She stepped back, and ran for the phone.  
  
Forte: There.  
  
Beelzemon: (Wrapping bandages around arm.) Why'd you blast us in the first place?  
  
Forte: You were threatening to blast me.  
  
Beelzemon: You started it by nearly blowing my ass off.  
  
Forte: . I think I'll go to the VGmusic forums now. 


	13. The truth is revealed...

Been a while since I updated this. anyway, Forte's gone for now. but I have a feeling I'm in deep trouble with Dark Raptor 'cuz of him.  
  
Chapter 12 - The truth is revealed.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Terry winced as Max shrieked into her headphones.  
  
"She took it well."  
  
Terry continued to try and find those dragons. It didn't help that Max kept repeating that into her headphones. Anyway, those dragons got away from him, and he was having a hell of a time trying to find them. Oddly enough, there where no call to police reporting them, or calls to the mental wards to check in because of seeing them.  
  
"Wayne, I don't get this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No one's reporting the dragons."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me. Only the Ultra violet spectrum picked them up at first."  
  
Terry blinked.  
  
"What'd you say? I saw them clear as day WITHOUT using the UV filters."  
  
"Same here. but only AFTER I saw them using the UV camera onboard."  
  
"Hmm. did the Infra red or thermal pick them up?"  
  
"Not until I used the UV."  
  
"Weird."  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Kyle woke up. He inspected himself. He was normal.  
  
"It was. a dream?"  
  
"KYLE!!!!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Kyle did his usual routine, and went to school. When he was outside the building, he felt it. It wasn't painful, but he felt his body change. He quickly became a massive dragon. His azure blue scales glinted, and he felt an instinct as several students came out to inspect him. It was an instinct not to trust humans. Another instinct forced him to open his mouth, and breathe flames on the innocent students..  
  
"GAH!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle woke up from his nightmare. He inspected himself. He wasn't human.  
  
"Well, at least that was a dream."  
  
Kyle sighed.  
  
"How long before my change is over?"  
  
Then Kyle thought over what he said.  
  
"Huh? Wait a second."  
  
Kyle then realized he said that like he knew he wasn't done yet, but there was no sign of it continuing.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Kyle decided to get out and fly about. If not just to get fresh air, then perhaps to go back to that hanger. That's where he first felt like he was becoming something.natural to him.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
"Hold on.."  
  
Terry saw something on a building that caught his eye. He decided to go down and look.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Kyle was getting a cramp out of his neck. He had tried the hanger again, but nothing was there. He was starting to wonder if he was going insane. Then he realized that he would've become a street pizza a long time ago if he were imagining this. He then heard something coming down. He readied himself, but relaxed when he saw it was the Batmobile. Batman hopped out, and stared a bit at the now blue beast.  
  
". Have I seen you somewhere?"  
  
Kyle blinked. Then he remembered he wasn't red anymore. Just as well. he liked blue.  
  
"I could ask the same thing."  
  
Batman recognized the voice. It was slightly different from before, but it was still Kyle's.  
  
"I thought you were red."  
  
". Got me there."  
  
"Well at least you aren't going crazy on me again."  
  
Batman was still a little cautious. He walked slowly toward Kyle until he was five feet away. Kyle meanwhile, was still trying to get rid of that neck cramp. It wouldn't go away.  
  
"I'm certain I know you." Kyle told Batman.  
  
"."  
  
".Terry?"  
  
Batman's eyes went wide.  
  
"Who?"  
  
". I'm certain I recognize your scent. AUGH!!!!"  
  
Kyle fell down onto all fours. His whole body hurt badly. Batman backed off a bit, and it was a good thing he did. Kyle's body reformed one last time. His neck lengthened, and his body reformed for walking on all fours, or on his hind legs. He grew larger. When it was over, Batman was staring at a fully dragon Kyle. He was smaller than the three he saw earlier, but still a dragon.  
  
"O~kay then. did reality check out without me knowing?" Batman asked.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
"You're telling me THAT'S Kyle??????" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And he figured out you identity, HOW?????"  
  
"Scent." Kyle answered.  
  
His voice was still his own, although more.draconic.  
  
". Okay, I just realized something. How could Splicers get hold of dragon DNA?" Max asked.  
  
They were silent. Max had a VERY good point. However, someone answered her.  
  
"They didn't." Answered someone walking out of the shadows.  
  
When he was in light, we can see it is Nathan. They don't know who he is though.  
  
"Just who are you?" Batman asked.  
  
"My name's Nathan, and relax. I'm a friend of his mother." He points to Kyle.  
  
That's when Kyle finally started piecing the puzzle together.  
  
"Wait a second. If they didn't, then."  
  
"You're a dragon by blood. well. on your father's side."  
  
All three teens were confused.  
  
"Let me start over. Kyle has always been a dragon. just in human form. and he would have been told sooner, but that Splicer thing. probably triggered his draconic immune system."  
  
"So his change was the Splicers at first?" Batman asked.  
  
"Likely."  
  
Kyle thought about it.  
  
"That'd explain some things. Wait. is my mother."  
  
"No. she knows about the existence of us, but she isn't one herself."  
  
"Us?" The three teens asked.  
  
Then Nathan quickly changed before their eyes into a large black dragon.  
  
"Satisfied?" He asked in a rougher voice.  
  
"So YOUR one of the dragons I saw flying over the town."  
  
This caught Nathan unaware.  
  
". I THOUGHT something was following us. And Derek kept saying it was probably wind."  
  
"Wait. I saw a female dragon of my color. are you sure that my mother isn't one of.'us'?"  
  
Nathan seemed puzzled.  
  
". That's a new one on me. Didn't see her at the hanger."  
  
"So I DID see a bunch of dragons in that hanger."  
  
".So that red oddity was YOU??? What the heck did they splice you with?"  
  
"That's what I was wondering."  
  
Batman then tapped Max on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Maybe we should leave them alone. it's not like this should be our concern."  
  
Nathan heard that.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
They stopped.  
  
"How'd you even see us anyways? I only know of two ways to see our kind. if one willingly makes themselves visible to humans, or by that 'Ultra Violet' thing."  
  
".Uh. question. If they see one dragon, can they see dragons elsewhere without hassle?" Batman asked.  
  
"Yes. Oh. so you two where present during his first change. that explains it."  
  
Nathan then returns to human form. Kyle gets curious.  
  
"Uh. How do I change back? And how'd you keep your clothes from being mutilated?"  
  
".Back? Oh wait, no one told you about being a dragon before. I'll teach you soon."  
  
Then Batman and Max left. They didn't want to intrude on them. After all, some things are best left unknown.  
  
END.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Beelzemon: Why do I have the feeling that someone's going to tell me my ending sucked? 


End file.
